roamfandomcom-20200213-history
971 Crooked Nusal Candoam, C.
Crooked Nusal Candoam (born -61) is a former Consul of Roam and a chief Dissenter. His name has become a byword for corruption, both during his term as Consul, elected immediately after the Tyranny, and then as Governor of Further Inachria, from which he was recalled in disgrace following a prosecution by Hessal Varagy. His father Nasal Nusal Candoam Juctor died as the first Governor of Further Inachria, and his half-father Droning Ormanal Candoam Voriel, who was a Conduit of Candoam, served twice as Consul (once during the Inachironic War) and died as the Governor of Nelunty. Political Career Crooked Nusal was virtually unknown until the Tyranny, during which he was one of Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel's lieutenants, motivated by seizing the property of proscribed individuals, first as Marshal and then as Administrator, then as Bursar. When Hessaral Varagy, the father of Hessal Varagy (then in exile), died, Crooked Nusal took the inheritance legally intended for his son, earning his enmity. Crooked Nusal stood in the consular elections overseen by Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal following Moody Machyal's death, taking advantage of the paucity of candidates unafraid to run and claiming remorse and a desire for a fresh start. His campaign was bankrolled by Scruval Qualens, who saw Crooked Nusal as a useful client with simple motivations. Crooked Nusal took advantage of the desire among the elite to have the restored democracy succeed to accept bribes and divert taxes to himself and his Senatorial allies. Those who knew stayed quiet, even years later when the Marshal Loud Gibral Oscumy Osty began to investigate the irregularities. Scruval Qualens had Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor nominate Crooked Nusal as Governor of Further Inachria to get him away from Roam and the investigation, and the motion was passed overwhelmingly by Senators with vested interests in shutting down the investigation. Scruval's halfblood-brother Freckled Prellal Juctor Qualens was married to the Officer Droning Devisal Qualens-Donimal through Crooked Nusal's half-daughter Aury Voriel, and at the wedding Scruval gave Crooked Nusal an Issycrian book-keeping slave named Teleron to help administer the province. The Prosecution of Crooked Nusal (-8) Hessal Varagy was approached by the Marshal Young Paginal Qualens and the former Consul Loud Gibral Oscumy Osty, who had been collecting a case against Crooked Nusal. Hessal had been forced to hold his tongue against Crooked Nusal for years, but had always been waiting for his chance to strike back. Loud Gibral's original case against Crooked Nusal had been frustrated several years before by Candoam's sudden appointment to Further Inachria by the Senate, but since then it had only strengthened, particularly with the anonymous delivery of meticulous records of bribery, misconduct, larceny and miscellaneous other corruptions to the office of Young Paginal. Qualens and Oscumy were worried, however, that confronting Crooked Nusal without delivering a killing blow would allow him to once again, with the help of his well remunerated allies in the Senate, slither away without repercussions. They were convinced that the personal vengeance that Hessal owed Crooked Nusal, combined with his reputedly unmatched oratorial abilities, were the weapon that they needed. Hessal, invigorated like he had not been for some years, agreed. "A Governor of Roam must be above suspicion", was the opening argument of Hessal's extensive prosecution of Crooked Nusal Candoam. He argued that Governors were not just administrators of their region, but ambassadors from Roam to its people, citizens or not, and, like a husband, owed a sacred duty to two spouses: Roam and their province. He listed in detail all of the rumours and scandals that had dogged Crooked Nusal since his youngest days in Roam, and his collusion with the tyrant Moody Machyal, arguing that perhaps the tyranny would have been only half as bad for Roam if Crooked Nusal and his cronies had not sought to rob, cheat and steal from fellow Roamans during those dark days. Done casting considerable doubt over Crooked Nusal's character, Hessal continued to, with a show of exhaustion at the length of the list, enumerate the charges of corruption, extortion and other extralegal actions against the accused during his stint as Governor, including the suspicious transactions to certain influential Senators that preceded his assignment to the role in the first place. Crooked Nusal had mistreated non-citizens of Further Inachria, damaging Roam's reputation amongst her people. He had purloined from the tax intake of the province, with Hessal able to list the income to the treasury and the disparity with the amount passed on to Roam when Roam-Beast passed through. Furthermore, Crooked Nusal had hampered shipping traffic through the Augyron Strait, spuriously impounding ships of Roaman Senators and other merchants that he knew held valuable cargo and only allowing them to be released if extortionate fees were paid, in some cases (particularly for foreign ships) confiscating their cargo. During the ongoing Home War, he had arrested high-class slaves of wealthy Inachrians on baseless accusations of insurrection, only allowing them back into the care of their masters if — Hessal allowed himself here to sound disappointed by the lack of imagination on Crooked Nusal's part — large bribes were paid to Crooked Nusal's estate. Hessal's opposite in the defence, Machyal Juctor-Ormanal Candoam, widely celebrated as Roam's greatest orator by those who did not appreciate Hessal in full flow, began to look disquieted by the combination of meticulous detail and infectious passion in Varagy's case. The presiding Marshal was Fawning Pampal Sarevir Voriel, who many assumed would tilt towards the Familial defendant, and the jury was also composed exclusively of Familials, but few had expected more than innuendo from the prosecution. Hessal never relented from pummelling Nusal's character, enumerating so many crimes that he sometimes pretended to forget some (and never mentioned the crimes against himself lest he appeared self-interested), and calling forth witnesses from Roam, Inachria and even a merchant from Samyrt who had been extorted by Crooked Nusal to corroborate his arguments. The figures and names in the mysterious ledger that Young Paginal had been provided with all landed direct hits on Crooked Nusal, and everybody could see that the man's defence would be hopeless. The trial ended when Crooked Nusal Candoam stood to mount his defence and instead admitted a case of no contest. Hessal's full-throated attack had forced the first recall in disgrace of the Governor in Roaman history, and the news spread throughout the Roaman world with astonishing speed, along with Hessal's name, and the greatest aphorisms from within his speech became common sayings. The success of the Provincial son of the first-generation Neluntian in the face of Familial greed and hegemony lit a fresh optimism, ten years after the Tyranny, that the Roaman Republic could deliver justice to all of its citizens, and that even the most prestigious and connected of Familials were bound to the law. Scruval Qualens managed to secure the vacated position of Governor of Further Inachria, and went on to defeat Trucidal and his army near the Augyron Well with (disputed) aid from Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal. The two went on to stand unopposed as Consuls for the following year, and both made overtures to Hessal to run as Marshal under them, to continue his vindication of Roaman law. Hessal, who had long admired Proud Machyal in particular, took them up on their offer, and rode the swell of public support to a successful election. The Dissenters Crooked Nusal has recently joined the Dissenters, largely to oppose Hessal Varagy as Sentinel and now Consul. Despite conceding at the trial, Crooked Nusal insists that he was set up, demanding a retrial or a pardon for the aspersions which were cast against him. Last year, his son Crooked Otibryal Candoam Voriel continued his father's corrupt legacy as Marshal, requiring Hessal to continually overturn his court judgements. Crooked Nusal's husband Jumpy Pronimal Juctor Candoam is also a prominent Dissenter, and he is a weak co-father to Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, who is the half-father of Crooked Nusal's half-daughter Otibry Sarevir's husband Uvinal Candoam Voriel. (He is also a weak cousin to Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, who is his half-father's god-brother's son.) Crooked Nusal's second son Lazy Nusal Candoam Voriel is a current Bursar, whose husband Ennal Qualens-Pagnal is the current Captain of the Gaegnian Well. His half-son Nusal Sarevir Candoam is an Officer. His half-daughter Aury Voriel is married to the current Bursar Droning Devisal Qualens-Donimal and the husband of Semural's Intervy Voriel, Soft Ormanal Candoam Barbar, is the current Captain of the Deforite Well. The husband of Nusal Sarevir Candoam, Otibryal Gaegny Moverant, is a current Officer. Link Dump Linked by: 865 Young Sural Pavinny Ops, S. "Sural knew that this was a constitutional crisis which needed to be managed both delicately and firmly for Roam to avoid collapsing again into internal conflict. Seizing the moment, he approached Moody Machyal's thirty-year old son Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, with whom he had campaigned in Crylalt and Pricia during the war. Sural knew that Proud Machyal did not want to seize power, and had grown to resent the shadow of his father, but that he also had the loyalty and respect of the same political allies and armies as his father had. Sural convinced Proud Machyal to oversee the election of new magistrates, particularly Consuls who were not associated with his father or his allies, and then to hand the reins of power and command of the military back to the Senate and the elected magistrates of the Republic. Thus Sural, in his last act as Sentinel, defeated tyranny and restored democracy to the Republic. The new Consuls were Crooked Nusal Candoam and Tavengal Juctor-Glumal Voriel, and the fact that they were fairly innocuous and uneventful Consuls was seen as a great victory for Roam and a new beginning for the Republic." 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C. "The Governor of Further Inachria, Crooked Nusal Candoam, had been found guilty of extensive corruption, and was to be stripped of his rank. Degnal would propose that Scruval Qualens be assigned as the new Governor of Further Inachria, despite only just finishing a stint in Nearer Inachria, and granted the new year's legions and the remnants of that year's legions to defeat Trucidal. Scruval had the political clout and finances to overcome any opposition in the Senate on constitutional grounds, and would help Degnal to restore his good name, promising to crush the rebellion with Degnal by his side and the legions of the Inachrians that he had befriended. " 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. "Scruval also married his half-daughter Hybery Voriel to Salty Semural Voriel-Cuinsal Candoam, half-son of Crooked Nusal Candoam, and Pronimal Barbar Juctor, son of the Consuls Pampal Barbar Qualens and Jumpy Pronimal Juctor Candoam, although Pronimal died within the year. " "Scruval agreed to bankroll Curly Coltal's lifestyle, including his run for Bursar, in return for arranging for Crooked Nusal Candoam to be appointed as Governor of Further Inachria through his political allies, including Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, who was riding high after his suppression of the Crylaltian pirates. Crooked Nusal was being investigated by the esteemed Marshal Loud Gibral Oscumy Osty for corruption during his term as Consul which could have blown back on Scruval, and many Senators were glad for him to be moved far from the public gaze rather than exposing a mountain of dirty laundry. With the appointment made, Scruval's other halfblood-brother Freckled Prellal Juctor Qualens married the Officer Droning Devisal Qualens-Donimal through Aury Voriel, Crooked Nusal's half-daughter. As a wedding present, Scruval had lent his favourite slave, his Issycrian book-keeper Teleron, to Crooked Nusal to help him administer the province. " "He travelled to Roam and presented the Marshal Young Paginal Qualens, who was leading an investigation into the corruptions of Crooked Nusal Candoam in Further Inachria, with incontrovertible proof of the Governor's guilt. Young Paginal would, of course, omit the fact that the corruption had been aided and abetted by Scruval through his faithful slave Teleron. " "Old Degnal agreed, as did Coughy Pagnal, and Scruval's servants in the Senate waved his appointment through as soon as Crooked Nusal Candoam was recalled in disgrace. " 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. "In the days before the elections for the following year, Moody Machyal died suddenly. Proud Machyal, twenty-nine years old, attended his father's funeral in Roam surrounded by cowed Senators, political tension and suspicion. In the uncertainty of the power vacuum, Young Sural implored Proud Machyal to oversee the election of new magistrates and leave Roam for Crylalt so that the Republic could be restored to democracy and the Constitution could once again be the supreme authority in Roam. Proud Machyal agreed, and monitored the elections like a Consul alongside Devisal Qualens-Pagnal Juctor, who had gladly stepped back from the front line following Moody Machyal's death. Crooked Nusal Candoam and Tavengal Juctor-Glumal Voriel were returned as Consuls, and Proud Machyal was rewarded with a humble Officer's position (his sixth in total), as were his brother Hessal and his husband Pagnal. Proud Machyal organised the remarriage of his sister Caiacas to Greasy Gibral Colty Galvens, a promising young charioteer in whom Proud Machyal saw much of himself. Greasy Gibral accompanied Proud Machyal, his husband Pagnal, Hessal and his husband Tantol, when they left Roam and sailed for Crylalt to aid Rash Donimal. Roam was granted a respite from Sarevir-Machyals; Proud Machyal had grown tired of politics, in which he often felt powerless and ordinary, and yearned for the simplicity of warfare. " "t did not take long before Curly Coltal proposed a political favour on behalf of his chief debtor, Scruval Qualens, who was the Governor of Nearer Inachria since his appointment by Proud Machyal's father as a reward for being a loyal logistician throughout the Crylaltian War, and had become perhaps the wealthiest man in the Republic. Proud Machyal would nominate Crooked Nusal Candoam, who had been elected as Consul in the crisis following Moody Machyal's death, as Governor of Further Inachria in the Senate and earn the appreciation of Scruval, who would donate funds towards the Crylaltian theatre. Proud Machyal knew that he was not a good politician, and that he was probably being manipulated on a level that he could not fully understand by Scruval, but was eager to take whatever help he could muster to resolve the Crylaltian situation, which he had now left unattended on the ground for two years. Crooked Nusal was under investigation by Loud Gibral Oscumy Osty for corruption, but the majority of Senators preferred that the investigation not proceed to far lest it reveal a huge pile of dirty laundry, so Crooked Nusal's appointment to the Augyron Well, away from Loud Gibral's jurisdiction, was approved far more easily than Proud Machyal expected. " "While he was frustrated by extended summer storms which kept his fleet from leaving Kyraspa, Proud Machyal learned of the political and marital arrangement being made in Roam between the Governor of Nearer Inachria Scruval Qualens and Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal to appoint Scruval as Governor of Further Inachria following the recall of the corrupt Crooked Nusal Candoam. He sent his brother Hessal onwards to Roam to seek election as an Administrator, hoping both to advance his brother's political career and to gain a firmer grasp on the political landscape. "Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Person Category:Living Person Category:Consul Category:Candoam Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:(Lazy Person) Category:Faction: Dissenters Category:Faction: Scruval Qualens Category:Captain Category:Captain of Besculean Well Category:Marshal Category:Administrator Category:Bursar Category:Moody Machyal Lieutenant Category:Governor of Further Inachria Category:Marshal 2 Times Category:Marshal in Tyranny Category:Failed Consular Candidate Category:Current Senator Category:Living Consul